Pokemon Erubus Expedition
by Impper1
Summary: A new adventure in a new region. Join our heroes on an adventure of a lifetime.


_**Pokémon: Erubus Expedition Ch. PRO**_

_(A/N: This is going to be something new for me as I normally write in First Person and not the POV I will be writing in, which is Third-Person Omnipotent. I am human, and last time I checked; my computer doesn't check Point-of-view grammar. So, if I every accidentally break off and say I, assume it was the last person that get's messaged. EX. Novah took a step back and looked at Kai, "Fight me" She says to me/Kai "With pleasure," I/Kai say(s) while bowing. Obviously, I won't put the /, it'll either be me/I or their names. Hopefully the Latter lol. But enjoy!) _

Erubus, The land of many wonders. This is land is inhabited by these creatures that we call Pokémon. Pokémon and humans live together, to make Erubus the best region there can be. Here, Pokémon is free to Dynamax/Gigantamax, Mega Evolve and have a Z-Crystal, and there's access to all Pokémon from the regions beyond ours thanks to some business agreements with the other regions. We set upon Snowveil Village, a village with constant snowfall and freeze-overs year-round. Here our heroes are preparing for the biggest day of their life. We have the ever so timid Serenity, always neurotic of her surroundings, she lived a sheltered life due to her parent's strict lifestyle, She was only allowed two friends she could see outside of the academy she went too, Her neighbors the twin brothers Olli and Desmond. Olli is a very mild-mannered boy, and very quick to be the mediator when problems arise. Desmond has very high-energy and is quick to cause a bit of trouble. How they get along confuses most of their friends, but they're inseparable.

At the academy, there is a hot-blooded trainer-to-be in the gym training her body and mind to meet the standard her master has raised for her. Valentina plans on showing her passion to impress those that are around her. Outside of the gym in the woods nearby, Kai lays down in the snow with a mischievous smile on his face. He makes a quick snow angel, then creates a snowball and hurls it at Edson. They've been best friends since elementary, and have said since then, that once they get their Pokémon that they would rivals. Finally, there is Iona and Norah, both of them in their Academy's Home Ec room. They're cooking a grand meal for their graduation. Norah had moved from Cintropolis to this snowy city, and Iona was her first friend since she moved.

The Academy is the place where our heroes learned how to train, battle, and take care of their Pokémon. Their Dean is Professor Redwood, who is the known Pokémon Professor in the region. He and his assistants teach the students everything they need to know, and when they're ready to graduate, he provides them with Pokémon so they can venture into Erubus and take the Pokémon League Challenge.

Professor Redwood rang the school bell, signifying that Graduation is about to start. The students of the Academy walked to the auditorium of the school and took their seats facing the stage. Our heroes formed a small circle. They're outside the Auditorium door that walks onto the stage. All of them wearing a white robe. Olli was the first to speak up.

"Well guys, it's finally time for us to graduate." He said calmly. "To be honest, I couldn't imagine us not graduating together."

"Well, once we all met, we did do everything together." Iona said.

"Yeah, including detention." Valentina joked. "Desmond I'm surprised the Professor didn't just kick you out the academy."

"Just because I ended up in detention a lot doesn't mean I didn't study." He shot a smirk at Valentina. He then remembered the joke and got a bit embarrassed. "I appreciate you guys staying with me during detention, it meant a lot."

"Yeah well, it did give us time to study more." Edson said.

"It's not like you needed too, you ace every test the Professor gave us." Kai retorted. Edson laughed the comment off. One of the Professor's assistants opened the door and signaled to us to come in.

"Are we ready?" Norah asked the others. They all nod their head.

"Well, le-lets go out there and graduate!" Serenity said was a small smile. They lined up female-male patterned order and walked onto the stage. Once seated onto the seats that were on stage, Professor Redwood started to speak.

"The Students seating here today are very exceptional students. They have done their best in every assignment given to them, learned what they needed to learn exceptionally and has received the honor of graduating. I am proud of every single one of you sitting here today, and I hope that you take what you learned here to heart and apply it in your adventure." The professor that presents a bunch of Pokeballs on the other side of him. "Once I call you name, you'll come shake my hand, and then come over to the Pokeballs that are over here and pick your Pokémon. Once you have chosen, come sit down. We'll do a reveal of who gets what Pokémon once everyone has chosen their partner." He said. He turned towards our heroes and smiled a caring smile. "I'm sure you guys will have the Pokémon that suits you the most." He then turned back to the crowd.

"Valentina." She gets up from her seat and shakes the Professor's hand. She then goes towards the Pokeballs and after some deliberation, picked out her Pokémon. She sat back down with a big grin on her face. The process continues with Kai, who picked his Pokémon immediately without thought. Norah was next, and she took a while to find the Pokémon she wanted to call her own. Desmond got called up next, when he got to the Professor changed his handshake to a hug. He closed his eyes and choose a Pokémon at random. Once he sat down, Olli tapped him on the shoulder. Desmond looked at him.

"I worked with the Professor to be here. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here." Desmond said to him.

The Professor called up Iona after that, he switched back to shaking their hands. Afterwards, Iona went and picked her Pokémon with a small spin to flourish her action. Olli went next, and he beelined for a specific Pokeball. Once he sat down, the Professor called both Serenity and Edson together. The Professor named them Valedictorians, since they both shared the same Test scores as each other. They both shook hands with the Professor and quickly picked their Pokémon.

"Now, with Pokémon in hand, get up and show us who you have!" The Professor said with a big smile on his face. "On three. One, two, three!"

Our heroes throw their Pokeballs, and out came their Pokémon, who came out and quickly associated themselves with their Trainers. Valentina got Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon, He was at Valentina's feet. Kai got Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. He was on Kai's head. Norah had Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. She was Norah's shoulder. Desmond got Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. He was on Desmond's shoulder as well. Iona got Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. She stood near Iona's feet as well. Olli got Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. He stood on top of Turtwig since they were near each other. Serenity had Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokémon. She was hiding behind Serenity's legs, afraid of the crowd that had formed. Finally, Edson got Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. She stood proudly near Edson. The kids/parents in the auditorium erupted with praise, and Professor Redwood ends the ceremony. Our heroes than head into the Home Ec room to eat the food that Norah and Iona prepared for them. All their Pokémon had food too, and they all played with one another while waiting for their trainers to finish.

"It's a go-good thing all of our Pokémon are get-getting along." Serenity said shyly.

"Yeah, in no time they'll be just like us!" Iona said. The rest of the group laugh.

"Today feels so unreal." Olli said in awe. "I mean, we're finally trainers!"

"Believe it, my brother. Today is very much real." Desmond states back.

"We can finally start our adventure!" Norah states with a huge smile. "There's a gym in Cintropolis, I can't wait to go back!"

"We should start it tomorrow, I'm tired." Edson said, He checked the time and the clock read 9:30 PM. Kai, who had done the same, nodded his head in agreeance.

"Then tomorrow, bright and early. We'll set out for our adventure!" Olli said. The others joined in on the excitement. They finished eating, and went to sleep, ending their day and beginning tomorrow, with a new page in their life.


End file.
